


Deadline

by aerowyn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerowyn/pseuds/aerowyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ok, before you say anything, I know I promised you my manuscript yesterday, but..."</p>
<p>In which Stiles is a sci-fi writer and Derek is his agent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadline

“Ok, before you say anything, I know I promised you my manuscript yesterday, but I swear, I had this other idea for the next part of the Cariggan Series and I just… well, I’ve spent the last three days writing that instead.” Stiles took a deep breath. “Are you going to kill me?” 

Derek sighed into the phone and scrubbed his hand over his face. He always went through this with Stiles when there was a deadline. No matter how many times they had gone through this, and they had with the _all_ of Stiles’ previous books, he always had to threaten him to ensure he’d get his work done. “You know you have to finish ‘The Ascent’ first. The publisher’s already put out the teaser campaign for it. To meet the publishing deadline, you have to have it to me by tomorrow or the copy editor will have my balls. And you know what that means, don’t you Stiles?”

Stiles pushed out an exacerbated breath. “You’ll rip off _my_ balls.” Stiles paused, huffing into the phone. “You are such a fucking slave driver, Derek. I mean, none of my writer friends have to put up with their agents threatening them. I mean, is that even legal? Was there a line in my contract that I somehow missed where –“

“Stiles, your only writer friend is Boyd and he writes the sports column for the LA Times. He doesn’t even have an agent.” 

“He has an editor. And Kali can be a tyrant when she wants to be. You should have seen how pissed she got when he printed the wrong score for the LA Galaxy game last month. Boyd came to the coffee house looking as if he’d – “

“Stiles,” Derek huffed.

Derek heard Stiles shift, the rustling of papers crackling over the line. “Fine, you win. I just have one more chapter to write and it will be in your inbox.”

“I’m not falling for that one again. Have it on my desk by 5 tomorrow or I’ll be forced to come out to your ridiculously decorated apartment and forcibly make you write.”

Stiles sighed. “I’ll have it on your desk by 4, just to show you how awesome I can be. No need to threaten bodily harm.” 

“You better.” 

Derek ended the call, throwing his phone on the desk. Knowing Stiles, he’d probably end up out at his apartment at some point tomorrow, but he’d figure that out later. 

*

Derek looked up from his computer screen when his door opened. Stiles sauntered across the office and threw a huge manuscript down on his desk. Instead of picking up the papers, Derek looked at his watch. “4:30. Nice. Only a half hour after you promised it to me.” Derek leaned back in his chair and grabbed the stack.

“But half an hour before _you_ said you needed it.” Stiles’ arms flailed around as he walked over to the desk. “Ok, so I totally had that done way early this morning, but then I fell asleep and then I got stuck on the 101 on my way here and almost ran out of gas. So really, I was ahead of schedule, but due to unfortunate events, you just didn’t get.” Stiles leaned against the side of the desk, crossing his legs at the ankles. 

Derek flipped past the first few pages. “Well, good thing I’m good at lying to you.” 

Stiles pushed off from the side of the desk, pointing his finger at Derek. “What do you mean, lying to me?”

Derek smirked smugly. “I told you it was due two days ago. It isn’t due until next week.”

“What the fuck do you mean, it isn’t due for a week?” Stiles shrieked, flinging his arms up into the air. “I stayed up all night finishing that fucking thing and rereading it! You ass!” Stiles wacked Derek on the shoulder. Derek grabbed Stiles’ wrist, pulling him close. 

“You like my ass. Even when I force you to finish your manuscripts.” Derek rubbed his thumb over Stiles’ skin, feeling his pulse thump steadily beneath his finger.

“Yeah, I do like your ass.” Stiles leaned down, stopping close to Derek’s mouth. “Who knew when I signed my book deal that I’d end up with some rookie agent trying to prove himself. Good thing I’m such a good client.” 

Derek shook his head and laughed. “Good client? You? If you define good client as someone who almost lost their contract because they wrote a different book than the one they were signed to write, then yeah, you’re a good client.”

Stiles pecked Derek on the lips. “Good thing you’re a good agent and got them to sign on for that book as well.”

Derek smiled. “It would have been my ass too, so really, I did it for me.” 

Stiles laughed. “Just for you, huh? Well, good thing I like selfish assholes.” Stiles leaned over Derek and straddled his lap.

Derek brought his hands up, running his fingers through Stiles’ hair. “Well, good thing I like frantic sci-fi writers.”

Stiles laughed and closed the distance between their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> For an anon prompt on Tumblr. I'm taking requests, [so come visit](http://unashamed-fangirl.tumblr.com) if you want a drabble!


End file.
